Love Me
by xx.Indigo.Wind.xx
Summary: The Weaslys have always hated the Malfoys, but, in their seventh year at Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley find time for love.
1. A Different Kind of Beautiful

**1**

_A Different Kind of Beautiful_

"Bye, Rosie, dear! We'll miss you!"

"Bye, Mum!"

"Don't forget to write, Hugo, honey!"

"I won't!"

With a jolt, the Hogwarts express started. Rose Weasly took one last glace at her mother, dabbing at her eyes, but waving. "I love you!" she called. It was her fourth year going to Hogwarts, and Hugo's second, and her mum still cried when they left. How embarrassing!

The train was now picking up speed. Rose watched her mother and father glide away._ Another year at Hogwarts!_ Rose thought. _Now, to find Natalie. _Natalie Mellant had been Rose's best friend ever since they met on the Hogwarts express in their first year.

"Rose?" Hugo said from beside her. "Have you seen Josh?"

Rose pulled herself out of the window and sighed. Why would she have seen Josh? "No," she said flatly. Hugo scowled at her and walked away.

From down the hallway, Rose heard a shout of laughter. Knowing Natalie, she would be right in the middle of it. Rose hurried off the join the group, but was rudely interrupted by a pair of legs sticking across the entire aisle.

"Ah!" She fell hard on her knees. "Ouch! Watch it!" She looked up at the boy's face.

"Oh, sorry," he said, smiling. He held out his hand. She grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"Hey, who are you?" he asked, throwing back his hair. Rose smiled.

_Man, is he cute!_

"Rose," she said.

"I'm Scorpius," he responded. It was a though a brick had hit her right in the face.

_Scorpius? Malfoy? That scrawny little Slytherin boy turned into this?_

"Rose?" he asked.

"Sorry,_Scorpius_, but I have to go," she responded, and walked off.

Sure enough, Natalie had been in the middle of the group of laughing people. As she approached, Natalie ran to great her. "Hi!" she said, hugging Rose. "Who was that boy! And you just walked away from him? He was _so_ cute!"

"Yeah, he's a Malfoy," Rose explained.

"Oh, but he was sooooo cute!"

"You know that my family's hated his for years. I can't like him."

"But he was sooooo cute!"

"Come on, Natalie. I know, he is really cute-"

"He's gorgeous!"

Rose smiled. "Yes, I know. But, like I said, he's a Malfoy."

"I really think you're missing out, Rosie." Natalie said. "I saw him. He looked like he liked you, too."

On the other end of the Hogwarts Express, Scorpius stood, leaning against a wall, with his friends. "So, who was the girl?" Sylvester asked.

"Her name's Rose," Scorpius responded.

"What did you do to her, huh? She walked right out on you."

"I know," he responded. "All I did was tell her my name and she walked away."

Scorpius and Sylvester were silent for a few moments. Then, suddenly, Sylvester stood up straight. "I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"Who Rose is!"

"Who?"

"Rose Weasly!"

Scorpius stared at him for a moment. _That beautiful girl? Rose Weasley? _He began to laugh. "Yeah, right, Sylvester, Rose? A Weasly?" But Scorpius knew he was right.

"She really is a Weasly, isn't she?"

Sylvester nodded.

"I guess she's a different kind of beautiful then I thought she was," he said.


	2. Far away, but so close

Fast forward three years.

Ever since that day at on the Hogwarts Express, the memory of Scorpius began to fade in Rose's memory. Rose met another boy, Luke, and they began going out. From that point on, Rose forgot about Scorpius all together. Her thoughts were of Luke and only Luke.

Scorpius, on the other hand, never forgot about Rose. Her watched her eating at the Ravelclaw table at breakfast. He watched her scribble note when they had Charms together. He began to realize he loved her, even though he barely knew her. He was devastated when he discovered she had a boyfriend, but never gave up hope.

On one particular October morning, Rose had just gotten out of double Potions with the Gryffindors. Scorpius was on his way to Transfiguration when he ran into them coming out of the classroom. Rose was, of corse, hand in hand with Luke.

"I've gotta go to Herbology," she said, to him.

"I know," he said back. "I'll see you at lunch."

They kissed and Luke walked off. Rose watched him go. Suddenly, Natalie ran up behind her.

"Hey!" Rose called.

"We've got Herbology," Natalie said. "And if we don't hurry, we'll be late. Let's go!"

"It'll be okay. Longbottom doesn't really care if your late or anything,"

"I know, but I've_ never _been late for Herbology,"

"Oh, come on, Nat. You're so uptight,"

"Can we please just go?"

They both began to walk off together. But they had only taken a few steps when Rose's overstuffed bag ripped and her books spilled everywhere.

"Oh, Rose! Here, I'll help you clean them up,"

"It's alright Natalie, you go. I'll catch up,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah,"

Natalie scurried off to Herbology while Scorpius watched Rose clean up her ink soaked books. He walked up to her slowly.

"Need any help, Rose?" he asked tentatively.

"No," she responded. "I'll be alright." With a mutter and a flick of her wand, the ink seemed to dissolve into thin air. With another mutter and flick, the bag neatly re-sewed it's self. Then she neatly packed her books back into her bag and stood up. Scorpius still stood in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Scorpius opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, Professor Cathward came trotting up next to them.

"No magic in the corridors, Ms. Weasley. That's ten points from Revenclaw," And with that, he trotted away.

"God, I hate him," Rose hissed. "Anyway, who are you, again?"

"Scorpius," he said. "Malfoy. Don't you remember?"

"Um, no," she giggled a little.

"We met on the Hogwarts Express," Scorpius tried to explain.

"Oh, well I guess I have horrible memory. Well, it was nice to meet you again , Scorpius, but I've got to go to Herbology. Maybe we could hang out in Hogsmead sometime," She smiled at him, and then walked off down the hallway.

Scorpius watched her go, and realized that she didn't care he was a Malfoy this time. Had she given up her family grudge against him? And they were going to hang out in Hogsmead? What about her boyfriend? Questions like these pounded Scorpius all the way to Transfiguration class, which he arrived at fifteen minutes late.

"Detention, Malfoy," old McGonagall croaked from her desk.

Rose arrived at the Herbology greenhouse ten minuets late, and tried to sneak into her seat beside Natalie quietly and unnoticed, but she was barely half way there when Professor Longbottom came up behind her.

"Detention, Rose," he said.

"What?!"

"Sorry, but that is your consequence for being late to class,"

Rose threw her bag down on the table, making Natalie jump.

"This is horrible," she fumed. "I can't have detention today! It's quidditch! And Luke's counting on me being there!"

"Sorry?" Natalie responded.

Rose scowled back.


	3. Love Makes Strange Enimies

"I'm sorry, Luke! I was barely even late for Herbology and Longbottom gave me detention!"

Luke sighed and looked out the window of the Great Hall.

"I can't believe you're not coming to the first game of the season,"

"I'd come if I could, Luke! You know I would!"

"I just don't want to talk now, Rose. I'll see you later," He stood up from the Gryffindor table and walked out of the Great Hall.

Rose sighed and kicked the table. She stood up and wandered over to the Ravenclaw table, where she sat next to Natalie and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Luke hates me because I can't go to his first Quidditch game," Rose mumbled Natalie's shoulder.

"He'll get over it,"

"But what if he doesn't? What if he breaks up with me?"

"He just needs time to cool down. He won't break up with you,"

Rose lifted her head up. "I don't know. He was really mad at me!"

"Don't let him get to you, Rosie,"

The two girls finished their lunch in silence. The rest of the day seemed to go normally. Rose and Natalie met in front of the large doorway to the Quidditch Pitch just before the match.

"Tell me what happens, alright?" Rose asked.

Natalie nodded and ran out side with the crowd towards the Pitch.

Rose walked as slow as she could towards Professor Longbottom's office. _Maybe since he's friends with Mum and Dad, he'll be nice and let me go to the game! Dad always said he was easy to persuade... _But her wishes were crushed as she entered Longbottom's office.

"You will be learning the proper way to pop Mimblulus mimbletonia today," Professor Longbottom said. In front of him stood rows and rows of lumpy, misshapen plants covered in giant red balls which, Rose guessed, where filled with pus. But much to Rose's surprise, she was not the only one in detention with Longbottom. At the table in front of the Mimblulus mimbletonia, leaning over the table, his long hair falling across his face, sat none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy here had detention with Professor McGonagall, but she has came down with a nasty case of...well, some sort of illness in the last couple of hours. I'm not a doctor, and I don't know what it is, but she asked me to carry out his detention today."

Rose stared from Scorpius to Longbottom, then back to Scorpius.

"Please sit down Rose. We have a lot of work to do."

"Ugh!"

Rose squirted pus across her shirt for the third time.

"You'll get the hang of it," Longbottom said. "I'll be right back. I need to go use the rest room," he closed the door behind him. As soon as he left, Rose rushed to the window.

"You think we can see the Pitch from here?"

"Doubt it. Why?"

"My boyfriend Luke has got his game right now,"

"Oh. Right," Scorpius mumbled.

"I know you don't like him, 'cause you're rival captains and all, but he's really sweet and funny and you and him would probably actually get along pretty well if-"

"Why do you care?" Scorpius snapped. Why did it matter to her if he and her boyfriend got along? Rose looked slightly hurt for a moment.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I'm a Malfoy and you're a Weasley. Don't you hate Malfoys?"

Now Rose looked angry. She turned her back on him and continued to look out the window. "I don't need anyone to tell me who I can and can't like, Scorpius," she said cooly.

They were silent as Rose stood in front of the window until Longbottom came back.

"Once you two pop all the Mimblulus mimbletonia you are free to go," he said once Rose was seated again. Rose and Scorpius popped in a cold silence until they were done and dismissed.

Rose and Scorpius walked down the hall in silence. When they reached an old tapestry, Rose turned to Scorpius. "Well, I've got to go," she said.

"Alright. Er...I'll see you later then?" he asked. Rose nodded.

As he walked off, Scorpius couldn't help think about how much he blew it with Rose. It was his one and probably only chance, and he blew it. _You're really stupid, you know that Scorpius?_ he thought to himself. _Really, really stupid._

Once Scorpius was out of her sight, Rose pulled back the tapestry to the hidden passageway. But in front of her stood not the empty passageway as she had expected, but two people, kissing fiercely. As the tapestry was opened, they drew apart and Rose was faced by the two most unlikely people she could imagine.

"Rose!"

"Luke!?" She began to breath very fast, trying to hold back the tears. She noticed the girl trying slink back into the shadows, but caught a glimpse of her face.

"Natalie?"

"H-hey, Rose,"

Rose couldn't hold the tears back any longer. She burst into tear and ran away down the hallway and up the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room.

That night, Rose sat alone in the dark common room, in front of the fire, thinking about Luke.

"Rose?" It was Natalie. "Listen, Rose. I'm sorry about what happened today. It was just-" Rose stood off and began walking off to the dormitory.

"I don't care Natalie. You're just a stupid bitch" And left Natalie sitting their in the dark, the light front the fire dancing on her stunned face.


	4. NOTICE!

**Hi Guys!**

**I haven't worked on this story in ages!**

**If anyone is interested in more chapters being added, review and let me know!**

**I'd love to continue, but only if I have readers.**

***Indy**


End file.
